If love is what you need, a soldier I will be
by Wolfstar the Jily Marauder
Summary: A story of teenage love and struggles. Remus develops new feelings, Sirius doesnt know if he can accept them. Lily claims she still hates James, his heart is still withering away. And an unlikely couple enter the situation. But it's nothing a little Gryffindor courage cant fix. Trust me, crap summary... great story.


Chapter One

Sirius jumped awake, expecting to see his mother's horrible face looming over him, but then he remembered he was safe and sound at the Potter's. He was lucky the Potter's were so nice and that their house was big enough for two teenage Gryffindor's.

It was two days before the start of term, and James and Sirius still hadn't got their stuff from Diagon Alley, so they planned on going today. Sirius wasn't much of a morning person, which sucked because James was.

Sirius rolled over and buried his head under the pillow as he heard the door open, and James walking in.

'Oi Padfoot, get up.' James said, sitting on the edge of Sirius' bed. Sirius groaned and remerged from the covers, his eyes adjusting to the bright light.

'What time is it?' Sirius asked.

'9:30am.'

'Fine.' Sirius ripped off the covers and climbed out of bed, stretching and yawning. His room was kind of plain, seeing as he couldn't bring many of his personal possessions with him when he ran away from his parents' house. God, he hated it there. The only person in his family he remotely cared for was his little brother Regulus. The poor kid didn't have much choice. All Regulus wanted to do was impress his parents, so for some reason, he thought joining the death eaters would make it all better. Sirius didn't blame Regulus.

James left him to shower and get dressed. Sirius hung his head back and let the water dribble over him, waking himself up a bit. Turning the taps off, Sirius grabbed a towel and ruffled his jet black hair, then wrapping the towel around his waist. Searching through his drawers, Sirius pulled out a pair of denim jeans, a white t-shirt and his favourite leather jacket. Luckily his Uncle Alfred left him some money when he died, so Sirius was able to buy some new clothes and some of his school supplies. The Potter's were kind enough to lend him some money too.

Sirius tied back his hair for breakfast and entered the kitchen. Mr and Mrs Potter always left early in the morning for work, so usually it was only James and Sirius for most of the day. Mr and Mrs Potter were always worried that they'd come home and find half the house missing, but fortunately James and Sirius hadn't managed to blow up anything yet.

Not many people knew about Sirius running away and living at James' place. It wasn't something that the world needed to know. But people certainly knew they were best friends; only Remus and Peter knew that they were more than that. They were brothers.

James already had breakfast started as usual, seeing as Sirius was always too lazy to get up. Only he knew that James' guilty pleasure was cooking, which was ironic; so many hot and sharp objects around, people just assumed something would go wrong. But even Sirius had to admit, James' food was bloody delicious.

Today on the menu was the normal, but best breakfast dish ever; bacon and eggs. Sirius would live on the fat, juicy bacon if he could. James served them up and plate and sat down opposite him at the table.

'So, ready to hit the town?' James grinned.

'Sure. We might even see Evans there.' Sirius winked back.

'Lily? Do you really think so?' James said, his whole face lighting up. Then his shoulders sagged down and he pushed his food around with the fork. 'If she's there, she's probably with Snivellus. Actually, knowing Lily, she probably already got her school stuff three weeks ago.'

'Ah, cheer up, Prongs. There's plenty of fish in the sea.' Sirius said, throwing a piece of bacon at him.

'None of them are like Lily, though.' James replied, throwing the piece of bacon back at Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes and let James go on and on about how perfect Evans is.

An hour later, after James fussed over what to wear and what his hair looked like, James and Sirius disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron. They pushed through the crowded bar, tapped the bricks, and proceeded into Diagon Alley.

'Lemme grab some cash from Gringotts then we can shop.' Sirius said, already on his way to Gringotts. James tagged along, occasionally stopping to peer in the windows. Finally they ascended the stairs into the large marble building. James and Sirius both visited their vault, grabbing a handful of bronze knuts, silver sickles and golden galleons. They immerged from Gringotts and looked around.

'Where to first, mate?' James asked, ruffling is hair.

'Uh, I dunno,' Sirius shrugged, 'what time are we meeting Moony and Wormtail?'

James checked his watch. 'Ah, that reminds me. They should be here around now.'

True to his word, Peter came bounding towards them, Remus following behind. Peter reached them first and shook James' hand, then Sirius', asking them how they were.

'I'm fine thanks mate.' Sirius grinned.

'Alright, you?' replied James.

'I'm fantastic!' Peter smiled, panting slightly. Remus joined them and smiled, 'shall we get going?' he asked.

Remus, James and Sirius didn't need to buy new robes this year, but Peter had finally had his growth spurt over the holidays, so he had to get fitted for new ones. They all travelled to Flourish and Blotts to buy their new books for their 6th year. After that, Sirius and James headed straight for Quality Quidditch Supplies with Peter tagging along, almost dropping all his new books everywhere. Remus wasn't quite as interested in Quidditch as the others. He liked watching, but not playing. He told the guys he'd catch up with them later. Wondering down Diagon Alley, Remus spotted a familiar redhead sitting at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, licking what looked like a lime flavoured gelato.

Remus dumped his books on the ground and sat down opposite Lily.

'Hey Lils,' Remus smiled, 'didn't think I'd be seeing you here.

'Oh hey, Remus! I come here sometimes to relax.' She said, smiling.

'Are you here with anyone?' Remus asked.

'Nope, just me. How about you?'

'James, Sirius and Peter are looking at some Quidditch stuff, I wasn't that interested.' He said, smiling slightly.

'Typical,' Lily said, rolling her eyes, 'wait – what? Potter's here?' She said, her eyes searching the crowd.

'Yeah, why?'

"I don't want to see him! I came here to _relax_, not get hassled by _him_.' Lily spat. She sat up straighter, looking for an incoming James.

'Oh come on, he isn't that bad…' Remus laughed.

'Ya think?' Lily shot him a look, 'oh Merlin!' she said suddenly, trying to duck under the table. Remus looked around and saw James approaching.

'Hey Moony,' James smiled.

'Where's Padfoot?' Remus asked.

'Off somewhere with Wormy.' He replied. Remus nodded.

'Guess who I saw!' Remus grinned.

'Who?'

'Lily.' Remus said. Under the table, Lily cursed and smacked Remus' leg. 'In fact, she's right here.' Remus bent under the table and pulled Lily out, her face fuming.

'Remus! You idiot!' She squealed. Remus chuckled and tried to look innocent.

James' face became suddenly flushed. He ruffled his hair, as he always did when he was nervous. 'Hey Evans!'

Lily ignored him. 'Why did you do that for, Remus? You know I don't want to talk to him!'

Remus threw up his hands in define. 'Come on, you two! Everyone's sick of this. Prongs, stop acting like a dick… And Lily, stop pretending you hate him!'

'_Pretending?'_

'_Dick?_'

Remus laughed at the both of them, standing there with their hands on their hips. 'See! So alike!'

James and Lily looked at each other, before Lily collected her bag and stormed off, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. James stared after her. He sat down and huffed, 'I didn't do anything wrong this time! I blame you.' He said, pointing a finger at Remus, who rolled his eyes.

The boys met up again; bought anything extra they needed then headed home, James still in a bad mood. When he explained what happened, Sirius cracked up laughing and clapped Remus on the back saying, 'you tell 'em, Moony.' Remus returned him a small smile, making James even madder. He didn't think that any of them understood his feelings for Lily, not even Sirius


End file.
